My name is Seamus Finnigan
by Ro Taylor
Summary: Namaku Seamus Finnigan.Aku seorang anak Gryffindor...


**My name is Seamus Finnigan**

**Author : Ro Taylor**

**Rating : T**

**Language : Indonesia**

"Seamus…"panggil sebuah suara di melihat wajah Lavender Brown,memegang tongkat mengalir deras dari bibirnya yang menoleh ke belangkangku,berjaga-jaga apa ada Pelahap Maut mengintai kurasa aman,aku kembali menghadap Lavender.

"Lavender…"jawabku, tampak terluka parah,tapi dia tersenyum kecil.

"jika aku mati…,"

"jangan berkata seperti itu."seruku Lavender masih saja hanya menyentuh pelan bibirku yang berdarah,lalu menyolek sedikit darahnya.

"tidak mungkin bisa,Seamus."balas Lavender pelan. "ini sudah salamku pada keluargaku dan Parvati,Harry,Ron,Hermione,dan Neville juga."

"bertahanlah…," menyerahkan tongkatnya ke tanganku.

"sudah saatnya,"lanjut Lavender. "ada yang datang dan ada yang pergi."

"apa yang datang?"tanyaku,darah di bibirku menetes ke baju tak hanya menatap balik mataku.

"Ketenangan dan kedamaian,Seamus."jawab Lavender. " yang akan pergi,kejahatan dan aku…,"

"bukan hanya kau yang pergi."ralatku. "Dumbledore dan Fred Weasley juga telah berpulang."

"nah,itu!"kata Lavender. "dan aku juga akan berpulang dihadapanmu,didekapanmu,dan di sentuhanmu."

"aku bukan siapa-siapa," hanya menarik napas.

" berarti bagiku."bisik terbelalak.

"jadi kau menyukaiku?" mengangguk.

"bahkan sebelum Ron menjadi pacarku."lanjut Lavender,napasnya semakin tak semakin panik.

"kumohon jangan mati!" hanya terkikik terasa sangat perih melihatnya masih tertawa padahal keadaannya sudah sekarat.

"tak ada mantra yang bisa menghidupkan yang mati." hanya itu yang Lavender menghela napas mendengar hal yang memang benar.

"tapi kau harus menyuruh jiwa ragamu untuk tidak yakin bahwa kau akan mati." menatapku dengan lekat.

"itu sudah tak takdirlah yang lebih menentukan."jawab Lavender.

Aku berusaha benar perkataan Lavender,kita tidak bisa membantah takdir,apalagi lari dari di bibirku sudah kering,begitu juga darah di bibir dan lengan Lavender.

"berjanjilah kepadaku...,"desak Lavender. "bersumpahlah kepadaku kau melindungi yang teman anak-anak Ravenclaw dan anak-anak Slytherin yang tidak semua pengkhianat di muka bumi padaku kau terus . semua ini sepertiku."

Aku menatap mata Lavender semakin lama semakin turun hingga akhirnya benar-benar mulai mulai tak semakin pucat bagai berembun sudah berhenti melaksanakan tugasnya.

Dan bagai disambar petir,aku mengetahui yang sebenarnya...

Lavender Brown sudah tak ada di dunia.

* * *

><p>Namaku adalah Seamus berusia Delapan belas tahun yang tidak mencintai siapa pun tapi dicintai sampai akhir yang ikut berperang melawan Voldemort dan bertempur melawan Death Eather dan para <em>Snatchers<em>.Berusaha bertahan hidup dan menepati janji untuk kematian seseorang di depan batang baik dengan _ The Boy Who Lived_.Telah menumpahkan darah begitu seorang Ksatria bimbingan Gryffindor.

Dan itulah aku,Seamus Finnigan,sang anak Gryffindor.

* * *

><p><strong>Sepuluh <strong>**tahun ****kemudian...**

Aku menutup di dunia Muggle lebih nyaman ketimbang di dunia sihir, tetap saja aku masih menjadi setidaknya seminggu sekali aku ke Diagon Alley.

Aku menaruh Laptopku ke tasnya,Menyeruput kopiku untuk terakhir kalinya,aku mengalungkan tas Laptopku ke sekarang sudah jelas,jalan-jalan dulu ke taman dan mencari inspiransi untuk presentase kantorku berikutnya.

"halo,Seamus!"sapa teman rekanku, balas tersenyum.

"oh,halo Flint!kau lembur kemarin?"tanyaku sambil terus mengikutiku.

"bisa kau lihat kan?"tawa Flint. "oh,ya Seamus!kenapa kau tidak ingin melihat klien baru kita?"

Aku menatap Flint sambil juga!kantorku punya klien baru,tapi aku pun belum bertemu kan urusanku!

"oh,bolehlah."jawabku ringan.

"dia sudah disini kok."jawab Flint.

Flint mengajakku ke taman kantor yang sempit dan menunjuk ke seorang perempuan berkulit cokelat kehitaman dengan rambut Hitam itu duduk di sebuah kursi makan dengan meja sambil menyeruput limun lalu segera menghampiri klien itu.

"halo!"sapaku,menarik kursi di itu tersenyum. _Rasanya __tak __asing_,pikirku. _Siapa __ya __dia?_

"Parvati."katanya,menjabat tanganku. "senang bertemu dengan Anda."

"Seamus."balasku,melepaskan jabatannya. "jadi...apa yang Anda inginkan."

"penjelasan."jawab Parvati. "tapi kau harus merahasiakannya."

Aku hanya mengerutkan kening,tanda tak merogoh tasnya,mengeluarkan sebuah terkejut.

"A...Anda...,"kataku tidak mengeluarkan lima gulung perkamen dan salah satunya dia buka.

"surat dari Ministry of Magic,kurasa kau sudah tahu apa yang kumaksud."kata Parvati,tersenyum kepadaku. "untuk berkerja sebagai anggota Pengembalikan-Sihir-Tak-Disengaja."

Aku hanya menatap Parvati dengan sudah pasti adalah seorang ,dia tahu Ministry of Magic.

"maaf,tapi Anda orang Ministry?"tanyaku,sangat tidak mengerti.

"jelas ,kau mau jadi anggota?"balas Parvati,menyerahkan pena-bulunya ke tanganku.

Aku jelas sangat mau!Aku sudah ingin kembali bergabung ke dunia_ku_.Dunia jelas menandatangani perkamen itu setelah perkerjaan menarik.

"bagus sekali!dan ini surat pribadi untukmu dari kawan-kawan lamamu di mengutusku untuk menemuimu."kata Parvati,menyerahkan empat gulung perkamen lainnya ke hadapanku.

Aku tak percaya!Surat-surat itu dari Harry Potter,Ron Weasley,Neville Longbottom,dan Dean Thomas!aku nyaris melupakan mereka!Tapi tunggu,kalau begitu siapa Perempuan ini?kenapa dia bisa tahu semua tentang Ministry,Harry,Ron,Neville,Dean,bahkan Hogwarts...

"sebenarnya,Anda siapa?"tanyaku tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kayu yang kukenal adalah tongkat sihir.

"aku pinjam dulu tongkatmu."kata bahkan tahu aku selalu membawa tongkatku kemana-mana!Tapi aku segera menyerahkan tongkatku.

"Sihir."kata Parvati,mengetuk tongkatku dengan segera saja sinar berwarna Merah keluar dan membentuk lambang Singa -tiba aku segera ingat.

"Hogwarts,"kata Parvati lagi,mengetuk saja cahaya berwarna Hijau muncul,meliuk-liuk membentuk lambang Ular mendesis dan bergabung dengan lambang Singa.

"Gryffindor,"

Cahaya Biru melesat membentuk lambang burung Elang pandai dan bergabung dengan lambang Ular dan Singa.

"pasangan dansa Harry Potter."

Cahaya Kuning keluar dari ujung tongkatku dan membentuk lambang Musang itu bergabung hingga membentuk sebuah lambang yang amat kukenal.

"Parvati Patil."

Semburan cahaya berkilauan melesat dari tongkatku dan tongkat Perak bergabung dengan lambang ular,warna Emas bergabung dengan lambang Singa,cahaya Hitam bergabung dengan lambang Musang,dan warna Perunggu bergabung dengan membentuk huruf 'H' ditengah-tengahnya dan dibawahnya ada tulisan '_Draco __Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus_'.

Lambang itu benar-benar tak asing menatap Parvati.

"kau Parvati Lavender Brown"bisikku.

"Senang bertemu denganmu sobat lama."

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong> Yip...Yip...Yip...

Sebenarnya karya ini sudah ditulis sejak ,baru bisa diedarkan sekarang karena sempitnya waktu untuk membuka Internet.

So,aku nge-publish ini pas pagi-pagi di mak!Dan aku harus bersabar menunggu bulan depan karena aku akan ke Indonesia seminggu untuk udah gak sabar pingin melihat Jakarta,tempat aku lahir.

Ya...Review jalan malu-malu beri kritik,saran,atau bahkan cacian sekalipun (hehehe...bercanda).

Dan doakan aku terus eksis dalam Harry Potter dan kategori juga berharap kalian terus membaca ceritaku sampai habis dan terus disimpan di hati atau berkesan di hati sampai kisahnya terus diingat di hatimu sepanjang masa (lebay!)

Heh,bule boleh narsis dong!


End file.
